Excuse and Secret
by vivitobenmonggu
Summary: Hai, ini Renjun. Ingat tentang momen 'aku ditinggal seorang pelacur yang sialnya managerku' kemarin? Mau kuceritakan suatu hal? Atau, ku ungkapkan sebuah rahasia? ONESHOT. BXB. Crack Pair Guanlin X Renjun. Nomin.


**Fiksi ini hanya imajinasi saya, mohon untuk tidak disangkut pautkan pada kehidupan nyata.**

Hai, ini Renjun, salah satu member NCT yang ada di unit Dream. Tidak kenal? Aku yang paling disorot diantara member Dream akhir-akhir ini.

Kenapa?

Pertama, karena kemampuanku. Haechan yang lebih sering mengikuti jadwal 127 padahal anak itu memiliki jatah lagu paling banyak di Dream membuat Dream, yah bisa dibilang kekurangan member. Tapi berkat itu perusahaan mempercayakan jatah lagu Haechan kepada member lain terutama aku dan Chenle. Jatah nyanyiku lebih banyak dan orang-orang mulai membicarakan suara renyahku dan vokalku yang stabil.

Kedua, karena acara 'aku ditinggal seorang pelacur yang sialnya managerku' kemarin membuat orang-orang terutama fans heboh.

Tapi untuk yang kedua, mau kuceritakan suatu hal? Atau, ku ungkapkan sebuah rahasia?

.

.

.

Biar ku beri tahu, wanita siluman itu –aku tidak mau mengungkapkan namanya karena itu dapat membuatku muntah– adalah manager baru tim ku. Panggil saja dia pelacur. Manager lamaku cuti, dan sialnya perusahaan mempercayakan timku kepadanya.

Asal kalian tahu, pelacur ini, tidak menyukaiku.

Kenapa?

Pertama, karena aku member China.

Sejak WayV debut, member China yang tersisa di Korea hanya aku dan Chenle. Aku mengerti beberapa orang diperusahaan masih memiliki jiwa rasisme di dalam diri mereka. Tapi kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa Chenle tidak? Karena jelas, Chenle kaya. Siapa penjilat yang berani membuat Zhong Chenle tidak nyaman? Tentu orang itu gila.

Kedua, karena lidahku yang tajam.

Ketika semua member berkumpul, pelacur ini akan bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah malaikat. Tapi ketika hanya ada beberapa terutama tanpa Jeno, pelacur ini mulai meluncurkan aksinya. Untungnya lidah tajamku yang tidak bisa dikompromikan ini selalu dapat membalas kata-katanya dan membuat ia jengkel setengah mati.

Ketiga, kadang aku memanipulasi keadaan.

Ingat pada suatu siaran langsung ketika aku ditegur saat aku mulai membicarakan tentang Winwin-ge, atau liburanku, dan saat aku disuruh pindah tempat duduk? Ketika itu aku hanya melakukan perintahnya dan sedikit memasang wajah murung.

Tidak, aku tidak murung. Tapi aku jengkel. Benar-benar jengkel sampai rasanya aku ingin menghampiri jalang itu lalu menarik rambutnya lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi tidak, aku tidak melakukannya karena aku harus menjaga sikapku didepan fans. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya menunduk murung dan _wala_! Fans yang melihatnya emosi dan menyalahkan sikap pelacur itu.

Aku cukup puas.

Keempat, karena aku dekat dengan Jeno.

Inilah yang disalah artikan oleh pelacur itu. Sebenarnya, bukan aku saja yang tidak disukai jalang itu karena Jeno, tapi Jaemin juga. Hei, kita bertiga ada di satu grub, membuat kita menjadi sahabat, terlebih Jeno yang sebenarnya menyukai skinship membuat kita bertiga terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan _'lebih dari sekedar sahabat'. _Sayang sekali hati Jaemin terlalu lembut sehingga tidak pernah membalas perkataan pelacur itu. Berbeda sekali denganku yang tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku.

Bodohnya, Jeno itu tipe orang yang gampang tidak enak hati. Setiap siluman itu mulai mencari perhatian Jeno dan mengajaknya bicara, pasti bocah itu tanggapi. Sebenarnya, hal itu sedikit membuat seseorang cemuburu, dan karena kecemburuan seseorang itu, membuat Jeno terkadang mengabaikan si ular. Sayangnya, perempuan itu tetaplah jalang yang tidak tahu malu. Ia terus menjalankan aksinya menggoda Jeno dengan pikiran hal itu membuatku cemburu padahal tidak. Haha, bahkan Jeno yang merasa risih.

Itulah alasan dibalik adegan '_ketika aku ditinggalkan manager yang tidak kompeten'. _Well, ia meninggalkanku karena ia ingin balas dendam kepadaku. Jeno terlihat bicara baik-baik saja dengan ular itu karena kebodohan Jeno yang gampang tidak enak hati. Jaemin yang juga ditinggalkan pelacur itu karena wanita tidak tahu malu itu juga tidak menyukai Chenle dengan wajah muaknya ketika berjalan didepan Jeno dan si jalang.

Lagi pula, kenapa pelacur itu bepikir aku akan cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu bodoh?! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Jeno melainkan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Aku memiliki kekasihku sendiri, seseorang yang siapapun tidak akan menduganya.

Lai Guanlin.

Ya, dialah kekasihku. Dulu setiap kami berada di _event_ yang sama, ketika dia masih bersama WannaOne, atau ketika bersama Wooseok hyung, dia selalu menggeretku ke sudut lain tempat acara hanya untuk mengobrol dan bermesraan. Atau saat sekarang Guanlin sibuk bolak-balik China-Korea, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajakku makan malam ketika berada di Korea, lalu banyak menelpon ku ketika di China.

Atau saat aku tidak sengaja menggandeng tangan Jun-ge dari _boygroup_ Seventeen disalah satu _event,_ dia benar-benar cemburu. Lalu saat mengetahui sejak _event_ itu Jun-ge sering mengontakku untuk melancarkan aksi pendekatan, Guanlin marah besar. Ia bahkan meminta Sehun hyung untuk memarahiku padahal ia tahu sendiri Sehun hyung sibuk mempersiapkan konser sedangkan aku sibuk promosi lagu baru.

Priaku benar-benar lucu.

Intinya, Guanlin adalah pria yang sempurna untukku. Sedangkan Lee bodoh Jeno yang kaku, tidak akan pernah masuk daftar. Jaemin saja yang bodoh kenapa mau-maunya memiliki hubungan lebih dengan makhluk dengan tingkat humor rendah dan tidak romantis seperti Jeno.

Ya, inilah suatu rahasia diantara aku, Jaemin, dan Jeno. Jaemin dan Jeno berkencan, dan hanya kami bertiga yang tahu. Sebenarnya Chenle juga cukup curiga dengan mereka berdua, itulah kenapa Jeno juga menempeliku dan Haechan agar hubungannya dan Jaemin tidak terlalu ketara. Sedangkan Jaemin yang memang dari awal sudah _clingy_ suka menempeli siapa saja.

Satu fakta Lee Jeno yang hanya kami bertiga ketahui, selain menyukai _skinship, _Jeno juga cukup mesum jika berhadapan dengan Jaemin.

Seperti malam ini, ketika jadwal hari ini sudah selesai sejak sore. Chenle dan Jisung sudah pergi entah kemana hanya untuk bermain dan makan ramyun. Aku sudah cukup lama mendekam di kamar untuk menyiapkan diriku yang akan berkencan dengan Guanlin. Dan saat keluar kamar, yang kulihat adalah Jeno dan Jaemin yang sibuk berciuman panas sedangkan tv menyala. Bahkan sudah sampai tahap raba-raba.

Aku menghela nafasku malas melihat kedua sahabatku yang sedang memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Jangan lupa gunakan kondom kalau kalian tidak ingin wanita ular itu curiga seperti minggu kemarin. Dan segera pindah ke kamar agar kalau-kalau Chenle dan Jisung pulang cepat!"

Nasihatku kepada dua manusia itu yang hanya diberi jempol oleh Jeno dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lain sibuk mengangkat kaos Jaemin. Mereka masih saling melumat ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku pergi!" Pamitku kemudian.

Jaemin menyengir bodoh kemudian sedangkan Jeno mulai menyusu pada dada rata Jaemin.

"Hati-hati Injunie~ Salam untuk Linlin yaaaa!" Jawab Jaemin ceria seperti biasanya. "Aw! Jeno jangan digigit!"

Pasangan gila! Ngomong-ngomong, insiden minggu kemarin, aku, Chenle, dan Jisung pulang lebih telat karena sempat mampir ke dorm 127 setelah mengantarkan Haechan. Jeno dan Jaemin dengan mobil terpisah pulang lebih dulu lalu bercinta tanpa menggunakan kondom dan mengotori seprai. Beruntung saat aku, Chenle, dan Jisung pulang mereka sudah selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

Tapi ketika pagi datang, Jeno dan Jaemin juga malas mengganti seprai, dan ternyata _ahjumma _yang bertugas membersihkan dorm telat datang, penyihir itulah yang mendapati kasur dengan sisa sperma mengering dan mulai menaruh curiga. Hanya saja Jeno beralasan ia habis menonton film porno malamnya dan penyihir itu percaya.

Sialan memang! Padahal aku ingin sekali penyihir itu mengetahui hubungan Jeno dan Jaemin sudah sampai tahap _sex _sehingga wanita jalang itu tau posisinya bukan apa-apa di mata Jeno.

Tapi ketika keluar dorm dan mendapati wanita ular itu berjalan kemari, sepertinya harapanku akan terwujud.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya padaku dengan sinis.

"Jalan-jalan tentu saja!"

"Jeno ada di dalam?"

Aku hanya berdehem dan berjalan melewatinya.

Senyum jahatku terpasang membayangkan ia akan menemukan Jeno dan Jaemin sedang _making out. _Oh, kenapa harus kubayangkan? Kenapa aku tidak menengoknya saja?

Ketika suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup menyapa gendang telingaku, aku membalikkan badanku untuk kembali ke dorm dan mengikuti jalang itu diam-diam seperti seekor kucing. Tidak lupa memberi pesan kepada Guanlin yang sudah menunggu dibawah untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Ketika aku memasuki dorm kembali sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal karena mendengar desahan Jaemin yang luar biasa keras itu mengotori telingaku. Tapi karena aku begitu bersemangat melihat raut wajah pelacur itu, aku mengabaikannya.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika melihat Jeno yang sibuk menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jaemin di depan tv – sialan! Mereka tidak mengikuti ucapanku. Tapi tak apa, karena pelacur itu bisa dengan jelas menonton adegan tidak senonoh kedua sahabatku.

Wajahnya merah padam. Anatara kesal, marah, cemburu, dan patah hati. Ia bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Cukup lama menonton sampai lima belas menit, Jeno dan Jaemin akhirnya sampai pada pelepasan mereka. Ular itu mungkin berniat untuk memarahi Jeno dan Jaemin. Tapi sayang ketika kakinya akan melangkah maju dan mulutnya sudah mulai terbuka untuk berteriak, Jeno malah membalikkan tubuh Jaemin dan kembali menggenjotnya dengan _doggy style _yang membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya. Aku hampir kelepasan tertawa dibuatnya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu dungu sekarang.

Lalu karena mungkin sudah tidak kuat, jalang itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari dorm. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu masuk berpura-pura baru masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pergi? Aku melupakan dompetku jadi harus kembali!"

Aku berucap seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa padahal desahan Jaemin menjadi musik pengiring sekarang.

"Kau, tau hubungan Jeno dan Jaemin dan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?" Tanya penyihir ini dengan air muka keruhnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Begitulah."

"Aku bisa melaporkan ini ke Presdir!"

Oh, dia sedang mengancam.

Aku mendengus dan memajang wajah menyebalkanku.

"Lalu, kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapat? Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung juga sudah lama berkencan bahkan mereka pernah ketahuan berciuman panas di ruang rapat lalu apa yang Presdir ucapkan selain jangan sampai ketahuan?"

Jalang ini mengeraskan rahangnya dan pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

Tawaku pecah sampai dua puluh menit kedepan. Guanlin melihatku keheranan dan perutku keram karena terlalu lama tertawa sampai Guanlin mulai memarahiku.

Tapi penyihir itu ternyata tidak bercanda.

Besoknya, kami disidang. Tidak hanya oleh Presdir tapi juga Lee Sooman _seongsaengnim._

Presdir terlihat memijat kepalanya sendiri sedangkan _Seongsaengnim _hanya menhela nafas.

"Jadi, Jeno dan Jaemin, kalian berkencan?" Tanya Lee Sooman _seongsaengnim to the point._

"HEE? _Hyung-deul _berkencan?"

Jisung Nampak tak percaya. Namun Jeno dan Jaemin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkan dugaanku!" Ucap Chenle lantang.

Penyihir itu, di kursi lain tampak tersenyum menantang kepadaku.

"Jadi, hanya Renjun yang tau?" Tanya _Seongsaengnim _lagi.

Jaemin mengangkat tangannya. "Sebenarnya, Taeyong Hyung dan Doyoung Hyung, Manager hyung kami yang dulu, dan TVXQ _Hyung-deul _juga tau, kurasa Leeteuk Hyung juga!"

Yang ini aku juga cukup terkejut. Tentu saja dua member 127 yang secerewet ibu rumah tangga itu pasti tahu, kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Jangan-jangan Kun-ge juga tahu? Manager Hyung juga tahu pasti karena Jeno dan Jaemin sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi ini TVXQ _Hyung-deul _dan Leeteuk Hyung juga?! Terkadang aku menyesali memiliki teman seperti Jaemin dan Jeno yang sangat ketara dan tidak pandai berbohong.

"Sejak kapan?" Kini ganti Presdir yang bertanya.

Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sejak sebelum promosi We young saat Jaemin istirahat!"

Lee Sooman _seongsaengnim _menatap Presdir SMTown itu lalu menepuk bahunya. Kedua pria terpenting di perusahaan itu akhirnya berdiri dan mengatakan, "Jangan sampai ketahuan!" lalu pergi begitu saja.

Wanita ular itu terlihat _shock _dengan jawaban Presdir. Bahkan kini dengan bangga aku dapat tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Woah _daebak! _Jaemin hyung sekamar denganku kenapa aku tidak tahu? Jadi itu kenapa Jeno hyung suka merengek ke Jaemin hyung?"

Jisung itu, kadang bodoh dan tidak peka. Berbeda dengan Chenle yang ahli memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya Jeno hyung, Jaemin hyung, dan Renjun hyung sudah berbohong kepadaku dan Jisung. Jadi ayo kita ke kafetaria bawah dan membuat ketiga Hyung ini membayar makanan kita!"

Akhirnya kami berlima meninggalkan pelacur itu sendirian dengan wajah marahnya. Toh, kami juga tidak peduli!

Itulah kisah dan rahasia kami.

Jadi, masih mau coba-coba dengan Huang Renjun?

**END**

**Author note: Aku lupa nama presdir SM yang sekarang. Love Dreamies 3**


End file.
